Conventionally, there has been known an indoor unit in which a warning is executed upon detection of a refrigerant leak. For example, an indoor unit described in JP 2000-35267 A (PTL1) has a remote controller which, when detecting a refrigerant gas, emits a warning by light and/or sound and/or display.